


On the Run (To Better Horizons)

by MiniCinnamon99



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Loki (Marvel) Lives, Loki is a genius, Magic, Quote: I assue you brother; the sun will shine on us again., Thanos Will Not Win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniCinnamon99/pseuds/MiniCinnamon99
Summary: Loki has come too far to let Thanos win. He stole the Tesseract, not because he's a magpie, but because of it what it does at his fingertips. The sun will shine on us again if Loki has anything to say about it.





	On the Run (To Better Horizons)

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this and got so excited about the theory I had to post it. There may be some spelling errors because I'm terrible at proofreading. No matter how many times I go over it, I always find one or two after I post. I hope it makes sense. I know I used the word seidr wrong but I couldn't find a way to reword that sentence or come up with a better idea so I decided to post it as is and get suggestions on how to fix it. We are a community after all. Hope you enjoy.

It could only be Thanos. The ship was being battered with explosion after explosion. He could hear a battle being waged outside; the unmistakable clang of metal and slump of bodies hitting the ground. After everything that had happened, only Thanos could make their lives worse. He pulled the cube from his seidr and held it on a blue palm. 

“The Space Stone. He doesn’t know, I know which one you are.” The blue light pulsed as if it could respond. He smiled faintly and the will of the Stone Thanos claimed to be able to control. After so long being bound to the stone and using it to communicate, it was not hard for a magic user such as him to learn some of its secrets. But the less Thanos knew about that the better. The ship shuddered around him again and he took a few steps to regain his balance. He closed his eyes and reached out, using all the power, strength and focus that Frigga had taught him.

_Mother, please. If you’re watching, I could use a little help._

He had walked the branches of Yggdrasil, seen the spaces between worlds, navigated his way through the Void, so surely he could use the Space Stone to teleport. The Stone remained limp in his hand and his mind yielded nothing. No hint of where to go or what to do.

_Focus dear heart_ , Frigga’s voice washed over him and he felt a calm settle in his very bones.  _Remember, intent matters more than action in matters of magic._

Well, deceit was his intent. How did he usually deceive people? That was as good a starting place as ever. A copy of himself suddenly stood next to him and he placed the Tesseract on its palm. No blue. He winced at the error but it was not one he could fix. Hopefully, Thanos was not aware of that little detail. He twirled his finger and the copy spun in a circle with a small smirk.

“You’ll do.” His copy spoke at the same time. He rolled his eyes and contemplated the Tesseract some more. The lights suddenly went out leaving him in darkness, and something exploded nearby. He grit his teeth in frustration. 

_Deceit. Wish to be somewhere else, leave the copy behind. Attack from behind your enemy. Simply walk to the new spot in your mind’s eye. Focus._

He closed his eyes and imagined walking. Toward the Tesseract, through the Tesseract as if it were a simple doorway, to the heart of London. The doorway slammed shut before he could pass through. He visualized the walk again and this time the path turned to writhing snakes, all with razor-sharp fangs spewing venom. Not that way. He turned and broadened his destination to all of England. Somewhere he’d blend in easily. That doorway crumbled to dust and left a black Void. He shuddered and swiftly turned back around. Focus. Deceit. Maybe it was like an incantation? It needed a target like a focusing crystal or a person. Typically curses were incantations. Curse.

_Knowledge is a curse. You need a subject to use as a focusing point. Someone who is in the targeted area. That’s why Thanos needed me on Midgard._

The Stone pulsed again in his copy’s hand.

_Sif. Sif is on Midgard. Can you find her?_

Suddenly an image of Sif, striding down a street of London largely unnoticed, gave him a burst of joy he could not account for.

_I curse you Sif, to have the gift of knowledge and to be unable to use it._

Sif gasped and he walked through the door.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Let me know! I'm also writing about what happens after he gets to Earth, but it isn't flowing as nicely as the preliminary idea, so I may or may not post it. If you're interested in the rest of the journey, let me know and maybe give an idea as to how Loki could spend his time on Earth or maybe an idea as to how he meets up with Thor. Thanks for all your time! Have a lovely day!


End file.
